


Home is

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [15]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Coffee drabbles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee drabbles.

I didn’t want to talk about exes. Because of your diary I knew about yours, you asked about mine. There was Earl of course, you know that. After Earl I had a string of unsuitable men, none of whom I called my boyfriend. I didn’t love them, they didn’t love me. They served a purpose. 

They made me realise I deserved better, I should wait.

Shit, it was lonely! Then you came crashing into town, straight into my heart and mind with your perfect hair and shy smile. You made me wait an agonising year.

Now you feel like home.


	2. Where you are

I’m not good with relationships. I’m good with numbers, measurements, spreadsheets, patterns. People confuse me, I can’t quantify what they think. I need to be certain, sure, secure. I live on facts.

I saw you and I had no idea I could fall so intensely for someone. Exciting, terrifying, seductive, dangerously beautiful you. 

Could I trust you? Were you real? I listened to my heart then did what my head told me. Wait, don’t take risks, you don’t deserve… 

It took a crisis for me to admit I had to see you, be with you.

Home is where you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy day. Needed fluff.


End file.
